A dental drill or dentist's drill or dental hand-piece is well known in the art which is a small, high-speed drill used by dentists during dental procedures, to bore through tooth enamel to clean and remove caries from the tooth surface so as to facilitate the insertion of a filling or crown, access opening in RCT (root canal treatment) and the likes.
Earlier, the dental hand-piece consisted of a head with a drill, neck and body which used a coiled wire spring to drive the drill. Later, they discovered a drill which was a motor drill powered by the spring action of a dock movement. Further, pneumatic (air-driven) drill was included in the dental hand piece which was powered by pedal bellows. Each of these additional developments were to increase the speed at which the drill operates.
The construction of the above mentioned dental hand-piece was complicated and involved large number of components to operate. This device was not flexible and therefore caused difficulties in reaching the less accessible carious areas in the oral cavity. Hence, to reduce the difficulties of this above mentioned dental hand-piece device, a dental hand-piece with simple construction powered by electricity, has been introduced to drive the drill.
Presently the dental hand-piece consists of a hand-piece body, head bearing, drive shaft, air motor, crown wheel gearing, bur or drill bit, air transport hose, motors, gears and the likes.
In addition to this, the dental hand-piece devices are made up of lightweight, hard plastics or metal alloys such as brass, titanium and the likes. The bur or drill bit is made of tungsten carbide, one of the hardest substances known. The tubing that connects the drill to the main power source is made of a flexible material, such as polymeric silicone or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other such materials. But still the problem exists, in the way of accessing the device.
Conventional dental hand-piece devices have a simple construction and the drills are turbine-powered which rotate at a speed ranging from 20,000 rpm to about 400,000 rpm (revolutions per minute). This generates a large amount of heat but is less irritating to the patients due to the use of appropriate coolant.
However, the above mentioned dental hand-piece device fails due to its lack of ability in reaching the less accessible areas of the oral cavity resulting in unnecessary cutting of tooth. Moreover, this device lacks stability which leads to the superfluous slipping of the hand-piece from operator's hands and cause damage to gingiva, palate, tongue and other soft tissues in the oral cavity. Besides, the presently used dental hand-piece device does not have a standard grip which leads to its reduced efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to introduce this innovative dental hand piece device with assured excellence that solves the above mentioned limitations.